<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video and Art for The Heart In My Breast by jat_sapphire by JinkyO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225313">Video and Art for The Heart In My Breast by jat_sapphire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO'>JinkyO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Prince - Frances Hodgson Burnett, The Professionals (TV 1977)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Fanvids, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>as provided by the author:<br/>The Crown Prince of Samavia and his Aide-de-camp come to visit England; Bodie and Doyle are assigned to guard them. Prince Ivor also wants to tell Bodie something that has been a secret since Bodie's birth. Bodie will need to make an important decision about his future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Loristan/The Rat, William Bodie/Ray Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CI5 Box of Tricks 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Video and Art for The Heart In My Breast by jat_sapphire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223564">The Heart In My Breast</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jat_sapphire/pseuds/jat_sapphire">jat_sapphire</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> The Heart in My Breast cover art and story trailer video<br/>
<b>Artist:</b><br/>
<b>Author:</b><br/>
<b>Archive to Pros Lib:</b> Yes<br/>
<b>Genre:</b> Gen<br/>
<b>Characters/Pairing</b>: Bodie, Doyle<br/>
<b>Warnings:</b> SFW (safe for work)</p><p><b>Notes:</b> Many thanks to my writer, jat_sapphire, and the Big Bang mods!</p>
<p></p><div class="videoWrapper">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>